the_walking_dead_interviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Addy Miller Interview
This interview was held by Rick123Axel. Addy Miller portrayed Summer also known as "Little Girl Walker" ---- What role/roles have you had on The Walking Dead? ''' I've only had one role on The Walking Dead, and that was the Little Girl Walker from the Pilot episode in season one.It was the opening scene of the entire series; the first zombie and first zombie kill! I had the little bunny slippers, teddy bear and robe at the gas station. Later on, the Walking Dead Facebook Social game came out and it is kinda like my back story and my character is alive and her name is Summer. '''How did you get your role? Well I was asked to audition and so I did, and they must have liked what they saw because about a week later I got the call that I got the part! Did you read the graphic novel or watch the show after getting a role in the show? Well I had not heard of the comic book before I got the role. Actually, when I was auditioning I did not know what it was for, I just knew it was for a TV show and that I would be a special zombie. AMC keeps all the auditions hush hush, so when I got the call I had the part, I learned what it was called and it was based on a comic book. So my mom and I went out to Barnes and Noble and started buying the volumes and now we are hooked and own every one! We love the comic book! I also watch all the episodes on TV. For the first season, my mom and dad would watch them first and then I could watch them the next day with some parts being censored for me. Now I am old enough to sit and watch the show with them. I am such a huge fan of the show and love it just like everyone else! ' Who are your favorite characters?' With the comic book, Rick and Andrea are my favorite. On TV, my favorites are Daryl, T-Dog, Meghan, and Penny. Did you play the social game? If so were you happy to make an appearance? ' I started it, but really didn't get past chapter one. I heard Summer is at the gas station, looking like I did on TV in chapter two, so that was sad. But yes, I was happy that Summer was included and my character was given a name and family. '''How did it feel to be around the walkers, scary? ' Oh no, not scary at all. It was actually the first day they had walkers on set (Day 4 of filming the Pilot), so I really was literally the first zombie kill for Andrew Lincoln ever on the show. I remember him having a hard time that he finally gets to kill a zombie and it is a little girl (laughing). But really, I was too busy that day to get spooked out by the extra walkers that were there. When I wasn't in makeup or on set, I was with the stunt coordinator learning how to do my stunts safely. I also think being a walker myself and going through the makeup, it didn't scare me at all. '''What is it like to work with the amazing special effects artist Greg Nicotero? Oh Greg is so wonderful!! He was like a father to me and watched over me on set and even called the night before to make sure I was ok and not too nervous. I actually met him at Zombie School and I didn't realize who he was, so I just knew him first as a regular guy. I was only ten, so I just didn't put two and two together until I saw him at the first makeup fitting for my prosthetics. Anyway, Greg is who I miss the most from the show. What is the atmosphere like on the set of such a serious, dramatic show? ''' I know I was excited to be there, and even Sarah Wayne Callies came by set to meet me and see my makeup since they hadn't seen any walkers yet. It seemed to me that the crew was just as excited too. It was the first zombie scene and I think for a zombie show, everyone was looking forward to that day. I remember Frank Darabont going through the scene with me and he was pretty serious and knew exactly what he wanted, and when we were rolling film everyone was more serious, but for the most part, it was an upbeat, fun set. '''Do you have any interesting or funny stories from your time on the set? Well the first one that pops into my mind strangely is about Frank Darabont again. We were shooting the part of the scene where my back is to Rick Grimes and I am turning around. I then had to hold my eyes open and not blink as I started walking toward him. Mr. Darabont actually said that to me, "try not to blink". So we did the shot and when he yelled "Cut", he jumped up with excitement and I knew he liked what he saw on the screen. That is probably the best highlight of my entire career to date! ' What is the best thing about working on The Walking Dead?' Oh that's easy, the fans. Walking Dead fans are just amazing. I mean here I am doing an interview for a role I did almost four years ago and I didn't even talk, I was a child walker. The reason is because of the fans that love anyone and anything Walking Dead. It has been absolutely amazing and I am so blessed to be part of this show, it is beyond anything I could have ever imagined. Are you currently working on anything interesting that you can reveal? Yes! This September 1st, Dark Places (stars Charlize Theron, Chloe Grace Moretz, Christina Hendricks and Nicholas Hoult) will hit theaters world wide and I play the role of Krissi Cates. I am so excited about this role and everyone finally being able to see me actually act on the big screen! I also just signed the contract for a trilogy called Sugar Skull Girls as a lead character named Luna. She's a vampire!! We are filming the first two films this summer in Philadelphia. It will be my first kids film too. http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3361068/?ref_=nm_flmg_act_1 (Potent Media's Sugar Skull Girls) http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2402101/?ref_=nv_sr_1 (Dark Places) Thank you again on behalf of the entire wiki! Its been lovely talking and we appreciate it very much! Oh thank you so much!! Category:Interviews